I Know You
by Kelsbury
Summary: Feelings rose from deep within, as if they'd been unleashed with the memories that had been kept hidden form her. She had loved him.


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own KND_

**I Know You**

Kuki hummed happily to herself as she skipped through the hallways of Gallagher High School, moving expertly through the stream of students, her light purple eyes darting left and right, looking for her best friends.

She spotted Abigail Lincoln (sp?) first, leaning against the lockers, her foot pressed flat against to the metal and her hands in the pockets of her dark blue jumper dress.

"Hey Abby!" She squealed happily and Abby lifted her head, the shadow that the red cap created across her face slid back to reveal her eyes.

"What's up?" She greeted and Kuki was assaulted with vague flashes of a childhood that she couldn't remember with Abby, but had apparently happened. Kuki was used to the feeling of nostalgia and brushed it off, smiling brightly at the dark-skinned girls.

"I just got my time-table! Do you have yours?" She asked excitedly, bounding closer and waving the colour coded time-table at Abby, who raised her eyebrow in amusement and slight bewilderment.

"Yeah, Abby got her time-table." She said, slowly unfolding the piece of paper and Kuki grinned, reaching for it.

"Yay! We have Geography together!" She cheered happily, "and Art! And a free last today!"

"Is that it?"

"Yep! Well, I'm off to first lesson, which is History and you have Biology, so I'll see you at dinner!" She said so happily that Abby laughed lightly to herself as she watched her best friend dance to her lesson.

Kuki made it to history easily and took a seat directly in the middle of the room, smoothing out her green and white cheerleading uniform, which she was so proud to wear.

After a few more minutes, students started making their way through the wide open door and Kuki found herself sat between Ace and Muffy Jenkins with Rachel Mackenzie (Sp?) and Hoagie Gilligan sat behind her, chatting happily to her friends – Kuki had always found making friends easy and she got along with everybody that she knew.

The history teacher, Mr. Copeland (or Eddie, as her preferred to be called by his students) strolled into the lesson just before the final bell rang, hopping up onto his desk at the front of the room sitting Indian-style on the oak wood, his finger-tips touching to create the 'steeple effect' as he gazed at the them all, instantly causing silence to fall on the students.

Just as he opened his mouth to start the lesson, the door was pushed open and a tall, blonde-haired boy strolled in, his backpack was swung carelessly over one shoulder carelessly and one hand in the pocket of his baggy, ripped jeans up to his knuckles. Kuki couldn't help but stare at the muscles visible in his arms due to his short-sleeved black t-shirt he was wearing and Kuki forced herself to move her gaze over his chest, his neck and settled briefly on his strong jaw line and soft looking lips to lock her eyes with his jade green ones almost hidden by the scruffy blonde strands of his hair.

The second their eyes met Kuki felt like she'd been plunged into water as memories assaulted her quickly, frantically. While she was used to the nostalgia pains when she was with Hoagie, Abby and Nigel, she didn't feel like this – Like she'd found something important and she didn't know how she could have lost it in the first place.

She was taken back to days spent on the beach, trying to get a stubborn boy to build a sandcastle with her, of rebuilding a tree-house and pausing to gaze at the stars, leaning against each other, of dancing with him, moving in a rhythm that they knew and understood, that was familiar to them. She remembered a school play being disrupted, of sharing ice-cream, of him trying to cheer her up, of a pained sounding "I love you," that held some truth, almost kisses, near confessions and so many missed chances.

She knew him.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Beetles. Take a seat." Suddenly, Kuki was thrown back to her history room by the sound of Mr. Copeland's deep voice (she couldn't bring herself to call him Eddie) and judging by the look on the boy's face, he had felt it to.

He shook his head and headed for the only spare seat left in the room and sat beside Hoagie, throwing his backpack on the table and Kuki saw bright orange fabric that she knew instantly was a hoodie that smelled of sandalwood and sweat and that the fabric would feel scratchy against her skin but that she loved wearing it.

"Wally is always late." Muffy whispered beside her, rolling her heavily outlined eyes, "it's a wonder that he's still at this school."

He's been at Gallagher High School for years and Kuki had barely seen him – she remembered walking into him once, but barely stopped apart from a quick 'I'm sorry!' thrown over her shoulder, but that was the only memory that she had of Wally at this school. Aside from the rumours that spread through the school like wildfire.

She felt her heart tug painfully as she cast her mind back to before High School, to the days of her childhood like she had done so many times, but this time caused her heart to twist and tears to spring to her eyes as memories slot into place for the first time and feelings rose from deep within, as if they'd been unleashed with the memories that had been kept hidden form her.

She had loved him.

"Ms. Sanban are you okay?" She didn't bother to answer Mr. Copeland and instead, she pushed her chair away from her desk and left the lesson, something that she had never done before in her life and something that she swore she would never do again, but right now she couldn't help it.

She pushed her way into the girls bathroom and made her way to the sink, quickly cupping her hand under the steady stream of cold water and letting the water trickle between her fingers before pressing her freezing hand to her forehead, hoping that it would help clear her mind.

She tried hard to focus on the rumours that surrounded Wallabee Beetles – How he was a womanizer who didn't believe in relationships, how he didn't care about anyone but himself – but Kuki knew deep inside that that wasn't true.

Wally cared about everyone that mattered to him. She can remember him pushing her out of the way, saving her (from what, Kuki wasn't entirely sure), of teaching his little brother to play Dodgeball, of running, holding onto each other to ensure that they didn't fall.

Kuki groaned in annoyance and frustration not knowing which was worse – not being able to remember at all or having very vague flashes – They were like a dream she couldn't remember and she hated it. She stared at herself in the mirror, at her red rimmed eyes and tears that mixed with water droplets on her cheeks and her hands jumped to her silky black hair, automatically smoothing the ponytail back into place, wondering what his first impressions of her were – if he'd remember what she had and if he had felt the same way.

She closed her eyes briefly at the tug on her heart and dried her cheeks with the back of her hand and left the bathroom. There was no way that she going back to history and instead, she made her way to the gym thinking up a good reason why she had left History before the lesson had even really started so that her perfect attendance record wasn't ruined and tried with everything inside her to not think of Wallabee Beetles.

She was so focused on not thinking of Wally that she didn't see where she was going and she walked straight into someone. A tall, blonde haired boy who's orange hoodie was peaking out of the backpack thrown carelessly over one shoulder.

"Sorry." He said, though he didn't sound vey sorry and Kuki coughed, trying so hard to ignore the chill that went down her spine at his voice, his Australian accent deep and so very familiar.

"Why aren't you in History?"

"I followed you." He answered honestly, shrugging his shoulders. Kuki eyes were drawn to his like a magnet and the memories tugged the back of her mind again.

"Why?" She asked, hugging herself. She was so busy staring into his eyes and sorting through the new, fresh memories that she didn't notice his fingers reaching out until they touched the back of her hand and a shock went through at the contact.

"Because I know you."

_**A/N: **__This came to me at like, half one in the morning and I couldn't get it out of my head. I haven't wrote in a while and I fully intend to remedy this, starting with this one shot. _

_I hope you all like it!_

_Kelly_

_xxx_


End file.
